Rough Housing
by Whalefox
Summary: IwaYama smut request. Seriously, just Iwa talking dirty and plowing Yamaguchi. M for a reason.


**Disclaimer:Furudate's**

 **A.N.: Another request for IwaYama smut from the ship's parents.**

 **Rough Housing**

Tadashi moaned as Iwaizumi bite his neck while ripping off both of their shirts. Tadashi felt the other male pull away and when he went to look at him. He was thrown on the bed and Iwa yanked off his jeans, revealing his creamy and freckled legs. He stared in fear at the unbridled lust in his partner's eyes. Iwa sat down on the bed after pulling off his jeans and literally grabbed Yamaguchi by his hair and forced him to lay across his lap, their manhoods touching through the folds of their underwear. Yamguchi looked to see Iwa's eyes glazed over in pure testosterone lust as he rose his arm and slammed his hand across Yamaguchi's butt.

Yamaguchi let out a scream at the pain coursing through his bottom. He started tearing up at the stinging. The pain was starting to go away when he felt another swat hit his bottom. He started tearing up, it hurt so much.

"Iw-" He was interrupted by another swift hit.

"Bitches don't get to talk you little slut, " Iwa said coldly as he spanked the freckled boy again. He stopped for a second.

"You know, I feel bad doing this…"

 _"_ _Thank goodness_ ," though Tadashi, until he felt his underwear come clean off. "Iwaizumi!"

He was silenced by another spanking. "I told you to shut up you little gay boy." He continued his assault on the poor boy's rear end as his erection continued to grow against Yamguchi's groin. Tadashi couldn't believe this turned on his partner on so much. He looked back up through his tears to see Iwa's face blushed in ecstasy. He felt himself grow at the face. Did spanking turn him on too? That was embarrassing. He couldn't take much more of this this, Iwa had no restraint in the spanking.

"You ready for me to make you into a nice little fuck doll?"

Tadashi looked up at Iwa who placed his hand on the small of Yamaguchi's back and started grinding their erections together.

"Iwaizumi-kun?"

Iwa shrugged and plunged an unlubed finger in the other's hole.

"Hmm. seems like I could just fuck you raw without any problem. No surprise there. You do take it like a sex doll after all." He slipped in another finger, extracting a moan from the other male.

"Please don't Iwa-chan."

"What part of shut up slut don't you get?" He plunged a third finger into him and started stretching him to his limit.

"Fine, I guess if I accidentally hurt you, I might not get to have sex with you until you heal." He picked Tadashi and threw him on the bed without a second thought. He walked over to the dresser to take out his lube and rubbed it on his member before walking back to Tadashi.

"Hope it's enough for you tender little hole."

Yams screamed as Iwaizumi sank his nails into his raw bottom and slammed all the way in in one thrust.

"Just like a fucking sex doll."

Tadashi moaned as Iwaizumi continued slinging slurs his way and pounding into him with reckless abandon.

Iwa began to miss the feeling of smacking Tadashi's butt and grabbed the other ones hair and yanked him up as he continued to take him however he wanted and bit his neck. "How do you like this you skank?"

He reared his hand back and slammed it down on Yamaguchi's butt as he continued his previous ministrations.

Yamaguchi wasn't going to last, he loved how rough Iwa was being with him for some reason.

"Iwa, I'm going to-"

He was shut up by Iwa slamming his head down onto the bed.

"I told you to shut up!"

He couldn't help it, he lost himself in Iwaizumi's voice and spilled himself onto the bed. Iwa pulled out of him and yanked Tadashi off the bed.

"Who said you could cum on the bed!? Clean it up!"

Iwa slammed Tadashi's face into his semen stain as he continued to tear into him.

"I said clean it up!"

Tadashi took the hint as he began to lick the stain. He jolted as he felt Iwa groan as he emptied himself into his hole.

"Iwa!"

"Shut up and clean! I'm not done!"

Iwa continued thrusting into the younger male as he licked and sucked up his juices from the sheets.

After a few minutes, Iwa pulled out and threw Tadashi on the floor as he sat down on the bed.

"Go clean yourself up slut."

Tadashi got up cautiously from the floor and slowly inched towards the bathroom before he flinched at the sound of Iwa's voice.

"Yams!" Iwa flashed a bright smile at his partner. "Thanks for that, it was fun."

Tadashi was happy to see how happy his boyfriend was, but honestly he was now slightly scared of him. He would have to remember to tell Iwa to discuss doing that again with him before hand. He'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it though.


End file.
